totaldramatroubleinparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Dex
Dexter "Dex" Ebony labelled The Philophobic Troublemaker is a contestant on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise as a member of the Nerdy Pandas. Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise Audition Photo Trivia *Dex's birthplace is revealed to be in Cairo, Egypt *Dex is not allowed to eat candy because of how hyperactive he gets when he does so. He still eats chocolate bunnies when no one is looking, though. *One of the things Dex deeply cares for is his hair. He spends 9 hours in the morning on his hair, and he gets extremely terrified if someone dares to mess his hair up. *Dex speaks english, egyptian, and spanish. Gallery Interview Are you excited about the show? Dex: Meh... Who do you have a crush on? Dex: NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you afraid of having new hosts? Dex: Dex Ebony does not fear anything...are they standing behind me?! How will you spend your time? Dex: Doing stuff... Who do you want to become friends with? Dex: Lauren seems cool, Ronnie and Hilary are nice, Dan is my cousin, Malik...I don't know why, and Shawn, who I've always been fan of ever since I was a kid. How will you play the game? Dex: Like I'm gonna tell you! How will you use your money if you win? Dex: DO.NOT.KNOW!!! Are you satisfied with your teammates? Dex: No way! I have Mallory who I cannot stand, and Colt who is EVIL! The others I have no idea, and Skyler...ugh! She's diabolical, stalkerish, adorably charming cockroach that...wait...did I just called her charming and adorable! *blushes* What's your favorite type of music? What types of singers? Dex: Rock and Heavy Metal, as for singers I have Bon Jovi, Eminem, Shawn from the show, Magdalena De La Piedra (an Egyptian singer that speaks english and spanish like me), and...another singer that I will NEVER EVER EVER tell you who it is, OKAY?! Your favorite movie? Color? Dex: Movie? Definetly Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror! And for color, Red. What do you want to be when you grow up? Dex: PROM DESTROYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *evilly laughs* First Impressions Alex- I'm not sure if I should trust him... Alice- What does she see in Erick?! Ari- She seems shy. Arturo- Meh... Cassie- She's pretty and...nevermind! Chad- He seems cool. Christina- Again, seems cool. Colt- Idiot. Dan- He's a good cousin...most of the time. Destiny- Anorexic Diva! Dex- He's the best! Awesome, legendary...what? I need something to boost my self-confidence, ya know?! Ellie- Meh... Emma- Meh... Erick- @#$#%^! Hilary- She seems cool. Ireland- HOW DARE SHE CALL ME SHY?! Jonna- Meh... Kylie- Insane, stupid, the list can go on and on! Lauren: Awesome bud Linda- How can a guy as cool as Shawn actually find her attractive?! Malik - He's cool. Mallory- Neutral. Mariah- She's cool Monique- She's nice but at the same time a Mary Sue Nick- Dude, GIVE IT UP AND ASK LAUREN OUT ALREADY! Ronnie: She's like my little sister...only better. Shawn- Best.Rapper.Ever.Period Skyler- *blushes* CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE INSTEAD! Taylor- She seems sweet and cool. Trevor- He seems nice, though it's obvious that he likes Kylie. Justine- Gee, and I thought Chris was a terrible host. CJ- Him and Ronnie actually make a cute couple.